Fiancee
by chainprincess12
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran can't stand with each other...What if they find out that they are getting married... What if both of them are showing jealousy? What will happen after their marriage? SxS, Ext..Read and find out!
1. The Decision

* * *

Chapter 1: The Decision

Sakura wants to live on her own so she decided to find for a job that suits to her and prove that she can live and stand to her own feet.

Her father, Mr. Fujitaka, a famous business man, had called her so she rushed to their living room.

"Father, you want me to talk with you. What is it?" she asked.

"Well, as a daughter of mine and member of Kinomoto clan, you are obliged to marry somebody who is in the same standing in life." He said seriously.

"What do you mean, father?" she asked.

"You will be getting married. And I already chose your fiancée. He comes from the well known Li clan. Both of you will be getting married before the end of this year. Meaning you have a lots of time to prepare and to know your fiancée very well. " he said calmly.

"But father…." She said.

"No more buts, Sakura. Now, go to your room and rest. I will set the day when will you meet your fiancée. Don't worry, he's good."

Without words, Sakura left the room and decided that she doesn't want to get married and she came up in the conclusion that she wants to stand in her own and marry the one she loved.

So, when the evening comes, she left her own home and a letter.

Mr. Fujitaka ordered his maiden to call Sakura for dinner but the maiden said that Sakura wasn't in her room and found only a letter. He read the letter that says:

_Dear Father,_

_I know that by this time you reading this, I already left the house and currently went on my journey. _

_Father, I have my own reasons why I left. Firstly, I want to live on my own so I decided to go to a place where no one knows me. I want there to get a job and work for my own. I want to prove to myself and to you and Touya, that I'm not a little girl anymore. So please, don't try to find me. And lastly, I don't want to get married with a person whom I don't really love. I want to marry the guy whom I really loved. So please, dad, let me do this._

_Sorry for disobeying your order. I hope that you'd understand me. _

_And thank you. _

_Always take care._

_Always,_

_Love and care, _

_Sakura_

Sakura came to her best friend's house, Tomoyo Daidouji. There, she tells her problem and told her that she can come with her journey. So, they left the Daidouji's house and went to the harbor. They waited for the ship which will be traveled for England.

Mr. Fujitaka just smiled and left and proceeds to the dining room.

Meanwhile, in Li residence.

"Mother, why you had called me?" He asked.

"Yes. I have something to tell you." His mother said.

Syaoran Li, a young bachelor and the future Li clan leader. He was tall and handsome, a truly blooded heartthrob.

"Okay, May I know what it is?" he said.

"You will be getting married."

"Okay." Then suddenly, when he realized what his mother said.

"What?" he shouted.

"I will be getting married! To whom? Why? When? And how we became fiancée?"

"She is the daughter of the well known business man, Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto. I'm sure she will be a good housewife to you. We will set you a day when you will meet her. That's all."

"But mother?"

"Li Syaoran, do it what I say. It is for your own sake and for the clan."

"Okay! I'd understand."

Then, Syaoran wrote to Eriol that he will be getting married at the end of the year so he wants to enjoy his single life. So he decided to leave their home and came to Eriol.

He went to the Harbor. Then, suddenly he bumped into someone.

**Sakura's POV**

"I'm going to prove that I can live with my own and I will back together with my love."

"Hehehehe…that was fun…I think…-----"

"Ahhhhhh……."

Sakura found herself on the top of a good-looking guy and she realized their position. So she easily gets up and says sorry.

**Syaoran's POV**

"Ahhhhhh….."

He found himself below a pretty girl. The girl has pair of emerald eyes and a long auburn hair.

He saw the girl easily get up and said, "I'm sorry."

**Normal POV**

"Lady, watch your way. It may lead you on your damages and please be careful. You can hurt anybody because of your carelessness." He said.

"Hey Mister, I said, I'm sorry, can't you understand? I said I'M SORRY!" she said angrily.

"I know! You don't need to shout on me, Lady!"

"Because it seems that you don't understand!"

"Hey Lady, I'm not deaf or brainless or handicapped person for you to shout on me and treat me like that I have a difference!"

"Oh! Are you serious? You aren't a handicapped person? I thought that you have a sickness so I shout on you!"

"I don't think that you are a true lady because of your PLEASANT ATTITUDE!"

"Hey! Who do you think you are to say that to me?"

"And who do you think you are to shout on me?"

And then, they turn their back to each other and walk towards on opposite direction.

Sakura's POV

"I don't like that man! He has a time on me!"

"But Sakura, I think he is a good man. And yet, he is handsome, isn't he?" My bestfriend Tomoyo asked me.

"I don't care! He is on my nerves now!"

"But------"

"Stop it! Don't say anything!"

Then, they ride on the ship. They don't know that it is also the ship where Syaoran is going to ride.

Syaoran's POV

"Damn that lady!"

Then, he enters the ship.

* * *

pls... have a review...

pls..i will update it soon!

heheheheh...i hope you enjoyed...

chainprincess12


	2. You Again!

Chapter 2: You Again!

**Normal POV**

Sakura and Tomoyo were already in the ship. Well, obviously, the ship that they were riding on was the first class ship.

"Tomoyo, how many days are we going to travel?" She asked her bestfriend who were preparing herself to bath.

"Well, as far as I can remember about our last year journey, it takes us 2 to 3 days before we arrive at England." She said as she stood and started walking to the bathroom.

"Tomoyo, I will go outside to observe and to feel some fresh air. Call me if you were done" Sakura said while shouting.

"Okay!" Tomoyo said.

**Sakura POV**

I walked outside of our room and decided to take some observation and after how many minutes, I stopped in a vacant place and watched the water and observed the reflection of the moon on it.

"I think I need to rest myself for now. I hope father will understand me. For now, I want to have a peace of mind" I said to myself and I started to walk and because I was busy in thinking, I didn't notice that I was going to hit the post of the ship but before I realized that, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the post.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Thank You, Mister! Thank you for saving me! I'm sorry! I was busy on thinking and I didn't notice that I will going to hit the post! Thank you very much!" I said as if some one was running after me.

"It's good that I am good in English" and then, I heard him laugh.

"What is funny, Mister?"I asked curiously. And then, I realized that voice…..that voice….which is belonged to the person…

**Syaoran POV**

"Well! I need to prepare myself for my arrange wedding. Well, if I will be given a chance, I want to choose my wife!" I sighed after saying that to myself. Then, I sensed someone, well, I can do that because I cam from the famous Li clan.

I looked on it and I saw a female silhouette with long hair. I watched her walking the opposite direction on me and I knew that she didn't notice me but I noticed that she's not in her own self so I decided to followed her until I was sure that she will be back on her room safely.

I followed her and when I noticed that she will going to hit the post, I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the post.

I saw she bowed her head on me and started to apologized. I started to laugh because of her attitude. But when I realized that voice, I looked on her and stared on her until I realized that she was….

**Normal POV**

"YOU AGAIN!" Sakura said…

"YOU AGAIN!" Syaoran said..

"What are you doing here?" they both asked.

"Did you know that this ship is only for a high class people and not for you?" Syaoran said.

"I know that! Besides, you are the one who doesn't belong on this ship, are you?" Sakura said angrily.

"Okay! But maybe you are a servant on this ship. You are lucky that they gave you opportunity to work on them." He said while laughing.

"How dare you!" she said angrily and started to walk off.

"Wait! Where are you going? Does your boss called you or you will start to serve us?"

"IN YOUR DREAM!" she said.

"I will make you pay because of you insults me. Just wait!"

"Whoa! I'm scared!" then, he laughed.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! I can't take this anymore! I can't believe that I let myself to talk with a crazy one! I think I have a fever" she said then she placed her palm to her forehead and feels it. Then, she started to walk off.

"Wait! Ms. Servant, Remember, you owe me one." He said and then, smirked.

"Oh! Yes! I owe you one!" She answered while her back was the one facing Syaoran.

"Well! For that, Mr. Dreamboy, don't worry I will pay you and I'll make sure that you are going to enjoy it!" She said while smirking.

"Wow! I like that name! It makes me feel that I am perfect!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah! Right! Mr. Dreamboy!" She said with irritation.

"Thank You! Ms. Servant!"

"Yeah! Bye!" Then, she walked out.

Syaoran's POV

"That girl interests me! I want to know her better! Well, in fact, I actually enjoyed her company. I feel so comfortable and fun when I am making fun with her." I said to myself and then, I backed to my cabin.

Sakura's POV

"That Man! He's on my nerves! Grrrrr….. I hate him very much!" I said to myself.

"But, he is a good-looking man. I'm sure many girls have an interest with him." I said it and backed to my room.


End file.
